the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Aurorielle
Aurorielle is one of Highemperor's Wives that is a low-born woman attempting to use the courtly graces of nobility. She is a woman that knows she is being admired physically and will utilise that to her advantage. She is constantly on holiday. Description Appearance Her hair is a dark shade of pink, that appears to be her natural shade of colour, and is worn long but with chin-length fringe. Her face is cute. From her ears dangle a pair of large gold earrings with a series of small precious stones, red rubies, hanging from them. Around her neck is a gold collar with smatterings of white gold to break up the piece. It is a large, decorative and heavy as it encapsulates the whole neck and rests against the shoulders, above the refined dress she is wearing. Despite the youthfulness of her face, her eyes appear much older and quite seductive. The make-up she uses emphasise the brilliance of her bright, pink irises and the eye shadow is designed to make her eyes popTales Post 14, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Personality By comparison to other nobles, Aurorielle has unrefined movements and gestures that suggest she has learnt the standards of noble mannerisms but has yet to master them. Though she moves with none of the refinement of a noblewoman, she does move with a certain choreography of a woman that knows she's being admired. Her hips sway wide as she walks. She is constantly on holiday. Voice Her accent is exemplified by the word 'foreign'. It has a hard r that forces out the remaining sounds of the word and the always impossible 'th' for non-english speakers is malformed into a zed sound. History The Story of Ameryl Main articles: Tales Post 13 | Tales Post 14 | Tales Post 15 | See also: The Story of Ameryl Ameryl Hypericum was a newcomer to Ampersand but already made a name for herself with her Cloud Break Reserve wine that became very popular. She held a party for the socialites of Ampersand, which including her two protégés, Marianne and Suzanna de Myste. They met with the mysterious grigori just before the party was raided by a group of bandits led by Kaptin KwanzaTales Post 12, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. As the women were put together, deemed the less dangerous sex amongst the nobles, Ameryl met with two of Highemperor's wives, including Fantina Clémence Dujardin. When Fantina started protesting to her treatment and espousing her husband's virtues, she was threatened by Kwanza. When Oliver wanted to take Gadreel's pendant, he refused and stood up to Oliver and his guardian, Mr Slick. But rather than fight, Gadreel ran off. Ameryl had to stand up to Mr Slick instead and revealed her power over magicTales Post 13, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Ameryl used her anti-power nunchaku, Mors Dei, in to block all powered attacks from Mr Slick, even when he transformed his arm into a sword imbued with void magic. He, with his sidekick Oliver, left and vowed to be prepared for her next time. Gadreel returned and received criticism for his cowardice from Fantina and Suzanna. He didn't seem fazed and offered that Ameryl should join him on his return to those he spied for. She agreed and the two Highemperor's wives, Fantina and Aurorielle, wanted to go too. Suzanna and Marianne refused to be parted from their mentor and so all the them went to The Imperium. The two wives went to the planet Tress as a holiday, a planet shared between The Imperium and the Jovian Republic. Afterwards they returned to Urbis Imperia and informed Highemperor of Ameryl's safetyTales Post 15, Tales Page 1, The Story of Ameryl, Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Highemperor's Wives Category:Tales Characters Category:Wife Characters